


Spaceships Are Fucking Terrifying

by DesertDraggon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Breaking and Entering!!! :D, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Max is gay as shit, space kid fears nothing not even death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: A bright flash leads to a crash, looks like Max and Space Kid are gonna meet some strange folk and have a bad time.Well, not a total bad time at least.





	Spaceships Are Fucking Terrifying

**Author's Note:**

> -jams- read my other fic Stargazing is Gay first!
> 
> Anyways enjoy these dorks being dorks!

Every night, since the first, Max had continued coming out to the docks to sit with Space Kid and watch the stars. It became a good habit, generally leaving him with a semi-full night’s sleep. Kid was easier to get along with, and the chatter kept Max’s mind off the crueler thoughts that plagued him. And to be honest, Max was pretty sure he had the dumbest grossest crush on Space Kid. It was disgusting… him. Max. With /a crush/. On /a boy/. He was losing his edge.

Unfortunately Max actually enjoyed Kid’s company, and decided not to fuck it up by trying to force himself to stay away. No one’s caught on (except for David) and Max was thankful (fuck you David) because fuck this crush was unmanageable enough as it was. He didn't need to worry about someone pointing it out or teasing him. /Or worse,/ said the voice in the back of his mind, /Kid finding out and.../

“Max?” The brunette prodded Max with his binoculars, bringing him back from his thoughts. “You spaced out for a minute, that's my job silly!” Max scoffed and waved Kid’s hand away.

“I’m fine space-case, just tired.” He replied making a show of rubbing his eyes and yawning. He really was tired, but when wasn't he? He just… He was afraid of how Space Kid would react, even though in his heart he knew it was very unlikely he’d hate Max for it.

“Well we should probably go get those snacks then, you were gonna show me how to open the lock! Not… that I want to break into places… but it would still be cool to know.” Kid stood up, stretching. Max grunted in agreement and rose, waving for the other to follow him to the mess. 

The two moved through the night about as well as you would expect two 10 year olds to do. Max slightly more quiet and subtle, while Space Kid blundered along behind. 

Once they reached the door, the sandy skinned boy dug in his pockets, pulling out two strips of metal. He showed Kid the trick to getting the padlock open, shoving two thin rolls of aluminum can into the gaps of the lock. He forced them in, then pulled, the lock opening easily.

“Like so.” Max opened the door and bowed.

“That’s so cool!” Space Kid clapped before skipping in straight to the fridge. Max followed, smirking in pride, he wasn't at all disgustingly flattered and feeling butterflies from the praise. Nope, not at all. Kid threw open the fridge door and grabbed six pudding packets before trotting away.

“Mission complete!” The space-case screamed quietly. Max snorted, grabbing two juice boxes and an acceptable apple. So he liked fruit, sue him, shits good. 

Just as Max closed the fridge door a bright flash lit up the doorway behind them, causing them both to jump in fear of being caught. As soon as it appeared it was gone. They both were frozen in shock for a few moments before Max hissed, “Shit! Scram Apollo!” pushing his accomplice out the doorway, whirling round to slam the door shut and lock it. The two ran as fast as they could back to the dock where their shit was piled up and plopped down, heaving for air.

“That was scary… I hope they didn't see us.” Space Kid huffed, flopping back on his sleeping bag.

“I mean, what the fuck are they gonna do if they did. Still, I don't wanna get fucking chewed out. I'm too tired for that shit.” The raven grumbled, taking a nice crunchy bite out of his apple. Space Kid hummed beside him.

The two were quiet for a while, gazing and munching. Max had finished his first juice, and Kid put down his third pudding cup with a satisfied sigh. Eventually, the brunette broke the comfortable silence.

“Hey, Max?” 

“What.”

“Why did you call me Apollo?” Oh. 

“I uh…” In his head Max had a habit of referring to Kid by various spacy nicknames, like constellations, ships, or planets. He never said them out loud, because they were stupid. And because he really didn't want Kid noticing the affection behind them. 

“It’s not weird I thought it was funny, if you were worried.” Kid supplied, patting Max on the arm before sitting up.

“I’m not worried about anything, why would I care what you think?” Owch. That was some bad wording, he winced and looked away, shoving his apple in his mouth. 

“Max…” 

“Hey, I didn't mean it like that I-”

“No, Max, look over there!” Kid interrupted, pointing off towards the treeline round the northern side of the lake. The grouch stared for a bit before finally seeing what Kid was talking about. There were flickers of light in the thick of the trees, almost white, and thick smoke beginning to block out the stars.

“What the fuck is that? A fire?” He stood, chucking his apple core into the lake with a large sploosh before strolling down the pier to shore 

“I think so, should we check it out?” Space Kid asked as he followed, clearly concerned. 

“Why the hell shouldn't we? Besides, what if it's aliens?” He joked, elbowing Kid. The other camper gasped, speeding up.

“Yesssss!” He heard as the aspiring astronaut zoomed away. Max’s heart leapt at how fucking stupid cute that was, before shaking his head, burying those thoughts, and hurrying along. 

\----

Stumbling through the woods in the dark is not, in any way shape or form, a fun activity. It had been a good 5 minutes and they still hadn't found the fire yet. It's not like it was easy to see down in the brush either, they only had a glimpse or two of the pale light through the trees as they traveled. 

“What if it really /is/ aliens though?” Space Kid rambled for the millionth time. 

“There’s only one thing any smart alien would do and that’s destroy us all because humanity fucking sucks.” 

“Well they could be nice! What if they teach us how to fly their spaceship? Oh! Or how to breath in space!” Kid grabbed Max’s arm in excitement, shaking him slightly. The other faux tried to pull away, scoffing at Kid’s theories. 

“You can't breath in space idiot, you can't just learn how to.” Max chidded. 

“Well how do you know? You're not a space alien.” The brunette countered as he pulled away to march on ahead, earning a deadpan glare from Max.

“You know what I change my mind, you can absolutely breath in space. Get back to me on that after you try it.” He responded sarcastically, sort of missing Kid’s arm looped in his. No he doesn't. Yes he does.

Max had no idea if they were getting closer. It seemed like it took forever to get to this side of the lake. He’s just surprised they didn't run into anything dangerous. Max was about to grumble about how they should turn back, already fucking exhausted from the walk so far, but the two were blinded by a bright white light as they broke through the greenery. 

“Shit that’s bright for a fire…” he mumbled, startling as Kid immediately grabbed his arm again, but this time pulled him back into the bushes. When Max’s vision came back, he was face to face with Kid. His eyes focused beyond the shrub and looking pretty creepy in the light between the leaves.

“Dude, what’s up with you?”

“Max… Max that was a spaceship. It’s a spaceship Max. That’s…” the brunette trailed off, a speechless smile starting to form as he peered over the bushes. Max felt his blood run cold, and forced himself to calm down before he assumed Kid was right. He shuffled to turn around, standing on his toes to look over the shrubbery.

“Holy. Fucking. Shit.” Kid… unfortunately, was very right. It was a god damned flying saucer, halfway buried in the upturned soil. Leaves flickered around it with fire, and the thick smoke they saw from before billowed out the open cargo door. A majority of the light came from inside the ship, the rest from flickering headlights positioned around the disk. The whole thing groaned as it settled flatter onto the ground, whirring landing gear twitching and sparking as it left the bottom of the ship.

“Wow! Alien life forms! For real!” Kid whispered in awe beside him, clutching Max’s hoodie sleeve tighter in excitement. 

“R-right…” was all he could stumble out. Max wasn't afraid if much, if anything, but right now he felt like his heart was in his throat. Flashbacks of all the horrible stories of alien abduction came flooding his thoughts, drowning out Space Kid’s excited rambling. 

“Can you believe it!? Aliens! This is the best day ever, I’m so-” the astronomer realized his friend’s stone silence and was overcome by concern. “Max? Max, are you ok?” he tried to shake the other out of the silent trance.

“I…” Max had returned, and began to slowly back away. “We need to go back to camp.”

“But Max!” Kid called after the other boy, who was making a break in the other direction.

“Nope. No way. I am not dealing with this shit.” Max yelled, stumbling in his escape. Space Kid caught up with him and pulled him to a stop. “Will you stop fucking touching me!” he spat at the space-case, yanking his arm away from Kid’s gloved hands. The look on his face made Max mumble an apology before turning away again.

“But Max… this could be really cool! What if-”

“Fuck that! If you wanna get molested and killed by some aliens go right ahead, but leave me the fuck out of it Neil!” He stumbled away after that, unable to look at the hurt in Kid’s eyes and deal with the pounding fear in his chest.

In his rage he wandered off towards the shore, nearly off a small cliff into the lake, where he decided to sit down and chill the fuck out.

Needless to say it didn't work. Especially when he realized that Kid hadn't followed him like he thought he would, and then a whole new type of panic took over. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” He screamed as he leaped to his feet and back towards the wrecked ship as fast as he could. He nearly got lost in his panic, luckily tripping on a tree root right into the clearing before the wreck.

“Neil! Neil, where the hell are you!?” He called, barreling through the bushes right into the blinding light. If Max was going to do one decent thing for Space Kid, it would be saving his stupid ass from getting killed by aliens. And Max was a very stubborn boy. His eyes finally adjusted so he could scan the burn scar for Kid’s shiny dome, but to no luck.

“Fuck. Space-Case?!” He called once more before eyeing the ship’s open loading door. Kid was probably already in there, probably being strapped down to a table and-

Max grabbed the biggest fallen branch he could find and pounded towards the ship. He was getting Kid out of there. He couldn't hesitate. The brunette crept around the lopsided bay door, and slipped inside, eyes having to adjust further to the light once he was let in. 

It was stupid white, everything pure immaculate white. The lights brightened every crack, giving the hallways a seamless feel. It smelled awful, like metal and skin, gross sweaty muddy skin. Max felt like he was going to be sick.

His steps were eerily quiet, the ship’s hum and high ringing probably drowned them out, but it still felt so bad. So very bad. There was one sound that he singled out though, Space Kid yelping. Max quickened his pace, busting through a door into a large sort of control center, where Kid was hanging upside down from a tall grey being’s hand.

“Neil! You put him down you walking street lamp or I swear to fucking christ I will go white corrupt cop on your ass!” Max screamed at the alien, getting its attention.

“Max you came back!” Space Kid beamed, his face bright red from being upside down. Max blushed, gripping his branch tighter.

“I said put him down!” The grump yelled again, ready to charge at this thing with all the rage his tiny body could not simply contain. 

“It’s ok I think I just surprised him!” Space Kid called, waving his arms to reassure Max. The armed boy hesitated, glancing at the domed head and back at the blank expressionless face of the being who held him. The grey stood and stared at Max for a moment before walking towards him. Max, of course, flipped the fuck out. 

“No, don't you get any closer! Stay back! I’m warning- euah!!!!!!” It was too fast for Max to process, suddenly he was disarmed of The Branch and being held up by his arm, under the scrutinous neverending gaze of the being’s shiny eyes. 

“Oh, hi Max!” Kid giggled, waving from his place in the alien’s left hand. Max, after getting his bearings, began to squirm.

“No! Let me down! Let us down!!! Fuck you for thinking you can just grab us and shove some weird sticks up our asses!!! Put! Me! Down!” He ranted, clawing at the cold and surprisingly coarse hand of the being to no prevail.

The grey simply began walking back down the hall Max had come from, passing through a door that was not there before. The halls were getting progressively darker now, as they approached the center of the ship. Kid was becoming uneasy (about damn time!) As they entered a fairly dim room with tables and what looked like little glass rooms. 

One of the glass rooms opened and the being tossed the two of them inside. Before they could reorient themselves the door was shut, and they were trapped. 

“Fuck. Fucking, god damn it Neil! You just /had/ to go in the fucking space ship. You couldn't just listen to me, and leave. No, you had to wander on in, and get captured by some alien freaks who want to dissect us like frogs in science class!” Max screamed, his voice cracking slightly to betray the fear and panic that his behind his anger. 

The raven slammed himself into a corner and curled up, pulling his hood around his head, drawstrings tight. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want Kid to see him cry, he didn't want to be here. He was terrified, completely and utterly terrified.

It was after a few moments of silence that he felt Space Kid settle next to him, close enough for their sides to touch, but enough to give Max space. The gentle sound of Kid’s helmet being set down upon the metal floor rung slightly through the room. 

“Sorry, I thought they would be nice.” Neil apologized, shifting nervously. “Thanks for coming back for me, at least.” 

Max readjusted himself, curling up a little tighter. He only came back because his dumb heart hurt to think of the things those aliens would have done to him, that Max’s first real crush would end up alone and dead in space, and that he abandoned him. Now they're both gonna die in space. Whoo hoo. 

“I came back because I like you.” The darker boy mumbled, his voice softer than his usual bite. He might as fucking well, since ya know,zarya dying was gonna happen. No use hiding it anymore. Kid seemed stilled beside him, like he was holding his breath. 

“You… like me, or you… like like me?” Neil asked quietly. Now it was Max’s turn to pause, fear forgotten for a moment.

“I… like like you.” God that sounded stupid and was so so hard to say. He felt a wave of new anxiety rush over him, his chest tight and his pulse in his ears. He almost didn't notice Kid shuffling closer to Max, their sides now firmly pressed. It calmed Max down just like it always would when they were staring at the stars at night. God if they make it through this it’s never gonna be the same.

“I um. I kinda like like you too. You're really cool, and smart, and nice when it's just us… most of the time. But being mean and angry is just your thing I guess, like space is mine?” Kid admitted, to which Max felt a pang of guilt.

“It’s not my thing I- wait you like me back?” Max finally registered what the brunette meant, and was overwhelmed by a feeling of Holy Shit What. 

“Yeah I, like you back! I mean, you're really pretty, and since you've been hanging out with me I don't know… I just noticed how pretty you are inside too!” Kid beamed as Max met his eyes, the grump’s face turning bright red.

“So… if being mean isn't your thing then what is?” Kid asked as he wrapped his arms around Max in a big hug, utterly blissful even in their situation. It was so gross how Max’s heart fluttered.

“Uh, I like sewing. And knitting I guess.” He really didn't know what to say, since his hobbies usually ended with him being made fun of. Neil instead nodded, making a hum in realization.

“Oh yeah! Like when you turned those old play clothes into cool dresses for us!” Max snorted.

“They're called tunics.” Kid made a small 'oh’ before they were overshadowed by a much taller and darker grey alien. The two stilled, huddled together close enough to hear the other’s racing heartbeat. 

The clear door opened with a hiss and Max attempted to stand and bolt, but found both Neil and himself being lifted by some invisible force, up and out of the cage. The grey from before stood awkwardly by the door of the room, as if it had been scolded by the taller being.

“What are you gonna do to us?” Max demanded as the two were floated back out into the hall, with the darker alien in tow. It remained as silent at the other, tilting its head in acknowledgement, and it felt like an apology. 

Soon enough the two boys were dropped outside the ship, gently plopping onto the warm dirt ground. The smaller grey peered around the door, eating a terse stare from the taller before shrinking back inside. Max and Kid just clung to each other in confusion for a moment, before voices similar to their own echoed in their heads.

“I'm sorry for my young's actions. They were curious and scared of your sudden appearance after their failure in flight resulting in crash. Goodbye now.” It seemed like the grey had spoken to them telepathically before turning back into the ship, the door lifting shut behind it.

Max and Neil sat there in utter awe and relief until the ship, seemingly repaired, lifted up and away with a gentle hum. They watched until not even Kid could track the itty bitty dot across the sea of stars.

“Did that really just- mhnh!” Pain shot through Max’s nose as Kid’s dome, somehow having been placed on his head again when neither of them notice, collided with his face. “OW!! DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“I’m sorry!” Kid pulled back, flushed all the way to his ears. “I didn't notice I had my helmet back on! I was just trying to kiss you but that turned out really bad I'm sorry I wasn't-” 

“You were gonna kiss me?” Max halted the astronomer's rant, his voice cracking a bit. 

“I uh… it was a pulse.. impulse! That's the word. Um...cuz we made it out and I was excited and yeah…” Kid rambled, excited. Max’s gut filled with the same excitement. He wanted to kiss him. Space Kid wanted to kiss him. A cute gross utterly adorably disgusting kiss. 

“Take your helmet off, Major Tom.” The raven suggested, Kid followed suit taking it off without a question. Before he could open his potato brown eyes Max was kissing him, gently squeezing his chubby cheeks in his hands and kissing him full on the lips.

It felt like forever before they pulled apart, huffing because they both forgot how to breath. Both were flushed just staring at each other starry eyed as the night air finally cooled in the burn scar.

“We should go back to camp.” Max said, trying so hard not to think about how totally soft Neil’s lips were, and how squishy his face was, and how super super cute he was when he blushed- FUCK he was getting SO GROSS AND GUSHY GOD DAMNIT. 

Space Kid simply nodded in agreement and stood up, helping Max do the same. They stood there, hand in hand with shy grins for a moment before Max led Kid back through the forest. 

\-----

Back at the docks they grabbed their stuff and went back to the tents, setting up a nest on Max’s bed. They thought about just staying on the docks, but after that whole shit fest they decided they felt way too vulnerable sleeping under the stars that night. And Kid was… a little too off put to sleep alone. Not like either of them did lately anyways. 

Curled up in Max’s bed together they chatted quietly to get their minds off the alien's so they could drift to sleep. Neil fell asleep before Max, his soft kitten snoring leaving the grump smiling. He was kicking himself for not telling Kid that he liked him, because boy was he stupidly in love with the space-case. And knowing Kid loved him too? That he had just the same thoughts, that he had wanted Max to be more than just a buddy, it sent Max over the moon.

As terrifying as the whole nearly fucking dying on an alien spaceship thing was, it was far from his mind as he drifted to sleep curled up in Kid’s arms. It wasn't by far the first time he'd felt safe with kid, but he was glad it seemed like the last was nowhere in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like Space Max, come join my discord! https://discord.gg/BMCZpB9   
> There's like 6 of us please. Please we need more content I can't do this alone.


End file.
